(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a plug and socket type connector for connecting an endoscope to supply units such as light projectors, pumps and electric generators, comprising a casing provided with connections which may be coupled to the corresponding supply unit or units connections.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
For the purpose of connecting a flexible endoscope to the supply units such as a light source, a suction and scavenging pumps, these are provided according to the prior art with a supply duct secured in the control casing of the endoscope, of which the distal extremity is divided into two separate supply ducts incorporating appropriate plug and socket type connectors. This division is needed because the required light source and the suction and scavening pump commonly consist of two separate supply units which lack any common coupling section, even if, for example, these are jointly installed in an instrument trolley or the like, or placed in the same in the form of plug-in instrument units.
On the other hand, since composite units comprising a light source and a suction and scavenging pump installed in a common casing with a combined coupling section and connector sockets or the like installed thereon, are also in use, flexible endoscopes cannot generally be utilized with supply units of this nature.